comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-14 - Rattling Sabres
(Resuming from the last log, "Who or what is a Smurfette?") "Yup. Kurt started teaching some of us how to use swords a while back, so we've got a whole setup." She tells TJ, then leads the way inside after Logan makes good his escape. Once in the basement, she leads TJ to one side, where there are racks of swords of all descrptions from foils to broadswords, as well as a fencing strip, and padding in various sizes. Nocturne trails just behind Lily, giving her the courtesy of leading the way to the basement she already knows the location of. Once there and the explanation's been given she shakes her head and smiles. "That sounds just like..I mean, I can see him doing that, you know?" She lost count of the hours he had her spar with him, fencing and all that. Inspecting the selection, she considers a foil before reaching instead for a sabre, then another. Suddenly there's a tail where one hadn't been before, and it's exactly like Kurt's all the way down to it wrapping around the hilt. "I'm sure he'll like sparring with someone else who can do this." Lily grins. "He does have a thing for swords." She agrees. "Though he's not actually teaching us competition-style. The strip's just there because it has to be for the class to be credited." And then the grin widens. "I was wondering if you had a tail, too." She admits. "Having two of you around is going to be ... interesting." "Ah." TJ takes a few steps toward the fencing strip after putting the second sword back in its place, just with the one in her right hand now. "When I was younger, he'd tell me I ought to learn how to handle myself with a sword in case I ever wound up on a pirate ship. That was before he got so serious." Nightcrawler, too serious? "And yeah, but I can make mine disappear. Don't ask how, because I don't know where it goes. It just works that way." For now it waves slowly, lazily. "Wait, Kurt? Serious?" Lily blinks, looking startled. "Man, no offense intended, but I really hope you're from some alternate Earth, 'cause from what you've told so far, your world isn't very nice." Then, with a bit of a grin. "Kurt and Simone brought me here, you know." Hence, she's rather fond of the blue fuzzbutt. Even if he does scare her half to death with the teleporting. Nocturne shakes her head, "No, it wasn't. Things got pretty bad and he changed. Others did too. We had to." A few slow motions follow from the sabre, getting used to its balance. "So I guess I hope this isn't exactly my real past either. I don't know if I can get back to my time, though." She lets that hang there, just sitting out there, and she nods slowly when Kurt and Simone are mentioned. "She didn't handle things too well yesterday. Guess I can't blame her." "I think the only one who didn't wig was the professor." Lily admits. "She'll be ok. It's just ... strange. And as bad as it is for us ... as much as I tease about wanting to be there when Kurt finds out, I wouldn't be either of you for all the money in the world. Can't be fun." "Not surprising. I was really hoping he'd still be a...well, in town," Nocturne catches herself and corrects, switching the sabre to her other hand to compare the feel. "And I know how strange it is. I hardly know a thing about this world. It feels like the basic stuff is pretty much the same but I can't assume that." She shakes her head with a thin but real smile. "It's not very fun at all, but it'd be worth it in a way to get to know him when he's younger and more..how I wished he'd been." Her mouth pulls in one direction at that. "It's gonna be wierd. I doubt he has more than half a decade on you." Lily forewarns. "Which is where a lot of my wigging yesterday came from." A daughter, she could've handled, if it was a baby or a toddler. Someone older than she is? Not so much. "He's really great." Nocturne counts back in her head. "A little less, I think, if the years match up." A few attacks at an invisible foe follow after she's passed the sword back into her right hand, slashing crisply at the air. It's clear she knows what she's doing. "Yeah, and I almost blasted Scott. That wouldn't have helped a whole lot. As for..Kurt - I keep wanting to say 'dad' - I'm tempted to ask but a bigger part of me wants to find out for myself." Lily grins. "I doubt you'd get a more coherent commentary than 'he's great, and sweet, and pretty much everyone likes him'." She says. "And go ahead and call him dad. Might help it sink in for the rest of us." "Not that I'd complain, hearing that," TJ grins, going through a few more moves before finishing and placing the sabre back where it came from. The tail lingers for the time being. "I would, but just seeing me is gonna be a shock by itself. I doubt he's even thought about children here yet." "You'll hear it a lot. I don't think Kurt CAN make enemies." Lily says. "Yeah, it will be. But knowing him, he'll bounce back from it fast." Nocturne mmms, pausing to look over a few of the other sharp, pointy blades before turning back to Lily. "Guess we'll see. I'll have to tease him about being able to do this." The tail zips back out of sight, nowhere to be seen. "Tell me about yourself?" "There's not all that much to tell." Lily says. This is still, somewhat, a touchy subject. Only the Professor knows her last name, much less more personal details. "Grew up in Mayberry, more or less." Somewhat belatedly, she realizes that if TJ doesn't know what a smurf is, she might not know about Mayberry. "I mean, quiet, small town USA. Started manifesting. Parents freaked, I left. Was on my own for about a year before Simone ran across me, and it was about a week, week and a half later that she and Kurt talked me into coming here." Sure enough, Nocturne starts by wondering, "Where's May..oh." The description of the type of town helps enligthen her as she crouches, content to look up from there. "Kinda helped for me that I came out looking like dad, you know? Sucks when it goes the other way, though. I don't really care if it bothers people to see me, as long as they don't turn it into something. You're in a good place here, at least." Lily snorts. "Yeah, the freaking out was definitely two-way, let me tell you. Waking up one morning and realizing you're growing /scales/ is definitely freak-out material. I still have problems with it, sometimes. But no matter what, being so visible kinda sucks as much as it helps. You may know right off if people are ok with mutants, but when they aren't, it /really/ bites the big one." She grimaces. "Especially when you can't disappear in the blink of an eye." She glances up at the clock, then goes wide-eyed. "Uh oh. The Professor wanted to see me. I better scoot." "Guess it worked out for me, always being this way. No surprises all of a sudden, right?" TJ grins, and as unsettled and confused as she's been before, she starts to look a little comfortable now. Just talking about things like this can help. "That's the hard part, not being able to control how others react. But if they can't look past the surface then I'm not interested to begin with." Her eyes follow to the clock and she looks amused. "Better not keep him waiting. Just tell him you were helping me feel more at home. See ya."